The Loren and the Cyp, An Evil Twin Fanfic
by DeathBabe64
Summary: Cyp wakes up in an unusual situation. Loren just wants to have some fun. Contains bondage. MxM. Yoai. Co-Written by ChanceLillium.


**THE LOREN AND THE CYP.**

Cyp blinked slowly as he regained consciousness. He couldn't remember exactly why he was unconscious, but he knew it wasn't cause of anything normal. Something had happened. Something was wrong.

Cyp groaned as a sudden pain flared through his head and shoulder and it suddenly hit him. He had been ATTACKED!

But by who, he didn't know.

Cyp tried to sit but he was suddenly stopped by something wrapped around his wrist. As soon as Cyp figured out that he was tied down to something soft by what could only be ribbons Cyp's eyes widened and his adrenaline kicked up. Cyp immediately tried to move his legs but soon find them restrained as well. Cyp jerked his body up and down as his restraints only seemed to get tighter. Cyp tried to cry out but something stopped him.

Cyp's whole body jerked to a frozen pause as something warm and slippery slid down the side of his face.

"Who's there?" Cyp cried out but was only met with silence.

After a few moments Cyp shook his head and returned to pulling at his restraints. The ribbon suddenly seemed to grow sharper and Cyp cried out as it dug into his wrist painfully. A dark chuckle suddenly echoed through the darkness and Cyp was frozen again.

Cyp swallowed afraid and tried to look around for the source of the very familiar voice but he couldn't see more than a foot away from himself.

"I know your there!" Cyp called out again and this time he was met with another chuckle.

"Do you really?" Someone, or something asked and Cyp's eyes shot wide.

He recognized the voice. He couldn't place it but he knew it was familiar.

"Who are you?" Cyp asked suddenly serious. He tried of these games. "Where are you?" Cyp shouted and the voice only chuckled again.

"Calm yourself my little hero." The voice whispered and Cyp gulped at the voice as it seemed to whisper in his ear. "Everything will be much better very soon." The voice whispered and Cyp jerked away when something warm and wet slid against his ear.

Cyp tried to look back but the voice was slowly fading away with another dark chuckle. Cyp frowned annoyed but suddenly that warm wet _thing_ was sliding against his leg. Cyp gasped and tried to jerk away but was reminded of his restraints. The warm snake like object slowly started sliding up his leg and Cyp was forced to the realization that he was in fact NOT wearing any pants.

"STOP!" Cyp cried out in fear as the object neared his most private of areas. Thankfully the object disappeared from his skin. Cyp let out a sigh of relief before that same warm and wet object was sliding across his chin and lower lip.

"Don't fear my little hero. I'll make everything so much better, very soon." The voice whispered and Cyp gulped suddenly fearful and very nervous.

Cyp suddenly grew very cold and his body began shaking in fear. The chuckle was suddenly net to his ear and Cyp gasped and cried out as that same wet and warm object slid down his shirtless torso and wrapped around one of his dusty brow nipples and tugged hard. Cyp's hips lifted off the soft table his was tied to and he cried out. The warm wet thing seemed to split and became more than a few snake like lines. They ran over his chest and legs and Cyp found himself gasping in shock from the overriding pleasure. One of the things suddenly wrapped around his neck and tightens. Cyp gasped and thrust his hips up as the pressure became too much.

"P-please." Cyp gasped and the line only loosened lightly. Something warm moved to his ear and what Cyp realized was a tongue drew across his ear. Cyp gasped and groaned from the feeling and the voice chuckled.

"Are you enjoying this, Cyprien?" The voice asked and Cyp's eyes widened in fear and shock as it suddenly clicked.

"Loren Darith!" Cyp cried out in anger and Loren chuckled again. Cyp began to struggle more.

"Are you surprised?" Loren asked and Cyp sneered and went limp as he realized he would never escape his restraints.

"Release me at once!" Cyp ordered but immediately froze when the things, he knew now was Loren's tentacles, began moving across his chest again.

"You love it." Loren whispered and Cyp gasped before biting his lip as one of those sinfully warm tentacles was suddenly sliding just underneath the hem of his whity tighties.

Cyp threw his head back as Loren wrapped one of his tentacles around the base of Cyp's half hard cock. Cyp whined and tried to look away as the tentacle slowly slid up his shaft to dip into the little crevice right on the head of his tip. The tentacle slowly began tightening and lessening draw little drops of precum from the head.

Loren's tongue was suddenly dragged down his cheek to lick at his tightly closed lips. Cyp tried to move his head away but a sharp clawed hand was suddenly buried in his hair and yanking his head back. Cyp cried out and moaned at the feeling and Loren chuckled.

"P-please, s-stop." Cyp whined and Loren leaned over him. Cyp looked up into the blood red eyes and couldn't make himself look away.

"I'll be gentle my little hero." Loren whispered and Cyp's eyes rolled back. Loren took his chance and shot forward pushing his burning hot lips and tongue against Cyp's lucid lips. Cyp moaned as Loren's tongue rubbed against every sensitive pat of his mouth. Loren's clawed hands were suddenly on his chest dragging up and down leaving red lines. Every time Loren's fingers neared his upper chest they would flick and dig into his nipples making his hips thrust and his back arch.

At the beautiful noises Loren found himself unable to control himself any more. In a blink, Loren was around the table and climbing over Cyp. Cyp blinked confused when Loren's warm chest pressed against his and Cyp suddenly gasped when something thick and warm was pushed against his already hard and overheated groin.

"Let's finish this my little hero." Loren whispered and Cyp's eye fluttered closed.

They shot wide open though when his tighty whities were suddenly ripped from his body and those oh so warm tentacles were wrapping around his legs like a super-hot blanket.

Loren hummed lowly and before something warm and wet slid up his face and dragged across his lower lip. On instinct Cyp's tongue shot out and dragged the tentacle into his mouth as it wrapped around his tongue and Cyp gave a long hard suck. Loren suddenly threw his head back and Cyp's eyes opened to look u at Loren's dripping chest. Cyp couldn't help but smirk as Loren had to stop to catch his breath.

"Naughty naughty!" Loren chuckled and smirked before bringing down his clawed hands and running them over a red swollen, over stimulated nipple. "For that you just be punished." Loren whispered and Cyp just blinked.

Cyp suddenly cried out and his hips and back arched off the table as something warm and wet slipped between his asscheeks and slid around his virgin hole. Cyp spat the tentacle out of his mouth and tried to look down his eyes wide and full of fear and lust.

"N-no, P-please!" Cyp whispered but the tentacles were suddenly wrapping around his throat and mouth cutting of his speech but not his breath. Loren smiled pleased his fangs dripping as he used his tentacles to lift and widen Cyp's legs. Cyp began shaking his head side to side and Loren's breath suddenly blew hot against his dick and ass. Loren chuckled before bringing up a single tentacle and rubbing it around the edge of Cyp's flexing hole. Without any warning Loren drove his tentacle into the hole and Cyp threw his head back with a muffled scream. Without hesitation Loren pushed in a few more tentacles into his hole. Cyp's eyes widened impossibly and began to tear up from the pain of being stretched t fast.

Loren hummed amused before he began to thrust his tentacles in and out of Cyp's red and throbbing hole. It took a few minutes but the pain slowly became pleasure and Cyp found himself thrusting and rutting against Loren's long and hot tentacles.

Cyp groaned before he realized Loren's tentacles loosening and shot out a tongue to suck in the tentacle wrapped around his mouth. Loren groaned and shivered as Cyp started sucking on his sensitive appendages and began to slide his precum soaked tentacles up and down Cyp's throbbing purple cock.

IT wasn't long before Cyp was throwing his head back and screaming out, eyes going wide and his whole body filling with a pleasure he had never experience before. Loren seemed to jerk as well and Cyp was confused to find his hoe being filled with a warm and sticky liquid filled his insides. Cyp let out a sigh of relief as the tentacles that wrapped around his body slowly loosened before falling away limp. Loren swayed for a few seconds before he was suddenly falling forward and landing heavily on Cyp's chest. Cyp gasped and groaned from the sudden weight before pushing against the hot shoulders roughly. Loren hummed softy before pushing himself onto his hands and untying the restraints with his tentacles.

Surprisingly Cyp's arms found their way around Loren's neck and his fingers ran through his surprisingly silky long hair. Loren laughed and Cyp smiled softly.

"That was fun." Loren laughed and Cyp chuckled before fisting both his hands into Loren's hair and dragging him up for a long heated kiss. Loren chuckled again before wrapping his fingers around Cyp's shoulders and kissing back just as soft and as longing.


End file.
